


cat's jazz

by ried (riiiied)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, listening to music together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riiiied/pseuds/ried
Summary: Christophe listens for new music for his programs with someone very special.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	cat's jazz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/gifts).



Each season, Christophe looks for songs for his programs with a very special individual.

Sound system all set up, hot drink in hand - and his cat on his lap.

One hand softly petting her head, the other hand turning on the sound with the remote, and soon, the room is filled with an upbeat electronic melody.

“What do you think about... “ Chris pauses as his cat growls. “Not this one? Then, what about…”

With another press, the tune changes to a smooth jazzy one, earning a purr from his special lady.

Chris smiles. “You always have good taste, don’t you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if we were ever told the sex of Chris' cat but eh.


End file.
